


How Stuff Works: Cuddling Edition.

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Series: Mavinseg Event 2016 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day Three: Non AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mavinseg Event 2016, Multi, its just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do the members of the mavinseg household cuddle?<br/>This is how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Stuff Works: Cuddling Edition.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff!!!!!!!

Gavin was the type of cuddle to hold to others softly...or at least he thought so. Meg and Lindsay can safely say Gavin was an octopus while he sleeps. He clings to Meg and Lindsay like there were leaving him. Gavin doesn’t know this, of course, he falls asleep gently holding his lovers, but at soon as he knocks out, he’ll grab his girls and not let go. It didn’t help he was also a heavy sleeper. 

Lindsay could care less how they cuddle as long as they were touching. Legs softly interlocked? Good Shit. Nuzzling into her boobs? Good Shit. Wanna be the big spoon? Alright. Little spoon? Okay. She loves touching her lovers, especially when they were sleeping. She really loves holding Michael while they sleep for some reason. 

Meg was the smallest out of all of them, so naturally she wanted to be cuddled the shit out of, right? Right. She and Lindsay are perfect cuddlers because Meg wants to be squeezed to death and Lindsay is happy to oblige. But she and Gavin are even better. Gavin being an octopus at night really makes Meg happy. 

Michael was the only one that wasn’t a big cuddler. if anything Michael liked the soft cuddling. he’ll hold Meg gently and watch her sleep or have Lindsay hold him while they sleep. Gavin is absolutely not allowed to cuddle him at night. On the couch during the day? Go ahead. At night? No. No fucking way. Michael doesn’t like being squeezed and is the only one who gets up early, so he and Gavin aren’t the best cuddle couple. (Gavin pouts about it all the time)

When the all cuddle together, that's a different story. They change positions a lot but Lindsay and Gavin usually sleep on the outside, mostly because Meg and Michael are smaller. Sometimes Michael and meg cuddle to one side and Lindsay and gave squeeze the fuck out of each other on the other side. Sometimes they all just fall into bed after a long day or long sex, no matter their positions and just flop all over each other. Gavin’s leg is entwined with Michael's, Meg and Lindsay are holding hands. Gavin has a hand in Lindsay’s hair and Michael and meg share a kiss before they all fall asleep. 

The Mavinseg household is full of a bunch of cuddlers, but they love it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> tumblr: @phunnypuns


End file.
